The Most Beautiful Thing
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Semua orang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, sedari kecil ia selalu ditatap dengan pandangan aneh yang seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan tertuju hanya untuknya, karena itulah ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan hal unik yang dimilikinya, sampai akhirnya satu orang menghargai dan mencintainya. Semuanya berubah {KOOKV, SEME KOOK, UKE V}


_Semua orang selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan sedari kecil ia selalu ditatap dengan pandangan aneh yang seolah-olah memang ditakdirkan tertuju hanya untuknya, ia pun juga kerap sekali di ejek oleh teman-teman sekelas semasa kecilnya, karena itulah ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan hal unik yang dimilikinya, sampai akhirnya satu orang menghargai dan mencintai hal unik yang dimiliknya... Semuanya berubah_

* * *

' _ **The Most Beautiful Thing'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **~Day 1~**_

Heterochromia adalah sebuah kelainan di mana seseorang memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda. Hal tersebut memang jarang di alami oleh kebanyakan orang di dunia ini, namun percayalah, pasti ada seseorang yang memiliki kelainan unik ini.

Sebut saja Kim Taehyung, lelaki dengan wajah yang cukup manis untuk ukuran lelaki ini sudah lama menyembunyikan sesuatu yang cukup unik darinya, dengan poni yang cukup panjang ia menutupi mata kirinya yang berwarna ungu muda, setiap kali cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya, mata dengan warna ungu yang terang tersebut akan tampak sangat indah, sayang sekali ia tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menunjukan keindahan yang di milikinya pada orang lain.

Jika seandainya ia lebih percaya diri dan mencintai hal unik yang terjadi padanya, mungkin mata ungu tersebut pada akhirnya akan memancarkan binar keindahannya sendiri dari dalam dan tentunya pasti semua orang akan ikut mengagumi keindahan langkah lagi... Sayang sekali Taehyung tidak cukup percaya diri unutk menunjukan pesonanya tersebut, tingkat kepercayaan dirinya menghilang karena hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

 _"Taehyung-ah... Apakah kau alien ?"_

 _"Kenapa matamu aneh ? Apakah mata kananmu buta ?"_

 _"Jangan dekati aku ! Kau mengerikan !"_

 _"Jangan-jangan kau anak iblis"_

Taehyung langsung menutup mata dan telinganya begitu sekelebat ingatan terputar bagaikan film usang yang sudah tak ingin ia lihat.

Tatapan itu...

Kenapa tatapan itu harus selalu dilayangkan padanya ? Apakah semua orang-orang itu tidak punya urusan lain selain menatapnya dengan mengurusi urusannya sendiri ? Taehyung berusaha mati-matian untuk menunduk dan berpura-pura untuk tak menyadari bahwa tatapan menjengkelkan tersebut di tujukan untuknya.

"Poninya panjang sekali sampai menutupi mata kanannya, kenapa di tutupi ?"

"Entahlah... Ia tampak seperti tokoh anime yang keluar dari komik, mengerikan... Tapi keren"

Lihat, inilah yang paling Taehyung benci dari orang-orang di jaman ini, bisakah mereka diam dan mengurusi urusan mereka sendiri ? Menjengkelkan..

 **Bugh !**

"Aaw~ Ya ! Lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati !"

Tanpa sengaja seseorang berjalan dengan cukup cepat menabraknya, membuat Taehyung jatuh dengan mudahnya, yang benar saja ! Di pagi hari yang seharusnya ia lalui dengan tenang dan tanpa masalah kini hancur berantakan, dan semua itu salah orang yang kini menyebabkan semua tatapan itu semakin tertuju padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Astaga maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja" Tiba-tiba saja orang yang menabraknya itu langsung menarik tangan Taehyung, saat Taehyung sudah berdiri dan mengusap-ngusap keningnya karena merasa sedikit pusing, tanpa ia sadari ia menyibakkan poninya ke atas memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang terpejam dengan mulut yang meringis akibat kesakitan.

"Aish !... Kau menghancurkan moodku" Saat Taehyung membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat sosok yang tadi menabraknya adalah lelaki dengan rambut hitam kelam dengan wajah yang tampan dan kulit yang lebih putih darinya, namun satu hal yang membuat Taehyung bingung. Lelaki tersebut membulatkan matanya seolah sedang terkejut, tapi Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang membuat lelaki tersebut memasang ekspresi semacam itu, sehingga Tahyung tersadar, tangannya masih menyibakkan poninya dan kedua matanya terbuka... Itu artinya-

"Matamu- "

Taehyung pun segera menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan orang yang tadi menabraknya begitu saja. Ini sungguh memalukan, apakah semua orang yang ada di sana melihatnya ? Atau hanya pemuda itu saja ? Entahlah, Taehyung segera berjalan semakin cepat bahkan sesekali menabrak bahu orang lain yang tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya, yang jelas saat ini ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke tempat kerjanya.

 _ **"...Indah..."**_

* * *

 _ **~Day 2~**_

Taehyung sedang duduk manis di sofa sambil menonton sebuah acara televisi yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak menarik, ia hanya duduk sambil melipat lututnya di depan dada dan menggenggam cangkir mug yang isinya adalah chocolate panas, sebuah selimut tipis bergambar bunga berwarna ungu melingkari tubuh kurusnya dari belakang, berusaha melindungi tubuh kurursnya dari suhu dingin akibat hujan deras yang tiba-tiba mengguyur kota Seoul.

Sebenarnya Taehyung benci warna ungu, sedangkan selimut yang di pakainya berwarna ungu, ingin sekali ia mengganti selimut yang di pakainya dengan sesuatu lain yang juga dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya, namun selimut yang di pakainya merupakan pemberian dari sang ibu yang saat ini sudah hidup dengan lebih bahagia.

 _"Ungu warna yang sangat indah... Eomma suka warna ungu, jadi jangan sekali-kali berpikir bahwa ungu adalah warna pembawa sial, dan suatu saat nanti... Seseorang akan menyukai warna ungumu, bersabar saja, Eomma yakin sekali"_

Bibir tersebut menyunggingkan senyum dan kedua mata yang memiliki warna berbeda itu terpejam, menurut Taehyung bukan selimut yang membuatnya merasa hangat, namun fakta dimana ibunya sendiri yang memberikan untuknya sambil menunjukan senyum lembutnya serta mengelus-elus kepalanya dan memberikan selimut tersebut. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat selimut ungu yang di pakainya terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih hangat. Taehyung ingin sekali menyembunyikan warna mata kanannya dengan kontak lens, namun ucapan ibunya yang selalu membangga-banggakan mata kanannya membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu, alhasil ia lebih memilih menyembunyikannya dengan poninya yang sudah melampaui matanya.

Taehyung ingat sekali, bagaimana malaikat cantik itu membanggakan matanya yang aneh dan mengerikan, bagaimana wanita tersebut selalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh dan mengusap kelopak mata kanannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, juga bagaimana wanita bak malaikat tersebut tak pernah merasa malu jika orang lain membicarakan mata anehnya. Sayang sekali wanita baik itu tidak dapat menemaninya setiap waktu, benar juga.

" _ **Di setiap pertemuan selalu ada perpisahan yang menanti"**_

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh melalui mata kananya yang berwarna ungu, Taehyung yang tersadar mata kanannya yang aneh meneteskan air mata segera menghapus air mata tersebut dengan sedikit kasar, setelah itu Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, sebelumnya ia meletakkan cangkir mug yang tadi di pegangnya ke meja kecil yang ada di depan sofanya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar mandi, Taehyung menyibakkan poninya ke atas dan hanya menatap dirinya di cermin wastafel, dirinya memperhatikan kedua matanya dan membandingkannya, mata kiri ia pejamkan, mata kanan ia pejamkan, mata kiri kembali ia pejamkan, dan begitu terus sampai ia merasa sudah cukup untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Taehyung akui, warna mata kanannya sangatlah indah, begitu mata kanannya terkena sinar yang menyilaukan, warna ungu tersebut akan tampak semakin jelas dan pupilnya ikut mengecil akibat sinar yang menyilaukan, lebih indah lagi jika pupilnya membulat saat ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya seperti seekor kucing yang mengincar mainannya. Hanya saja tak semua orang menganggap hal tersebut indah, banyak orang pada saat semasa kecilnya malah mengaitkan dirinya dengan hal-hal mengerikan seperti iblis, vampir, anak yang terkutuk, atau apalah itu. Taehyung tidak ingat.

Setelah merasa cukup memperhatikan dirinya sendiri di kaca, ia segera merapikan poninya dan seperti biasa, ia tutupi mata kanannya dengan poninya, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali duduk di sofa, sembari kembali memegang cangkir mug yang cukup untuk mengahangatkan telapak tangannya.

Setelah duduk bermenit-menit lamanya, Taehyung merasa perutnya mulai lapar, jadi ia pun bangkit lagi dari sofa menuju ke dapurnya dan membuka kulkas. Kemudian Taehyung sadar bahwa yang ada di dalam kulkas hanyalah buah-buahan dan telur. Taehyung menghelas nafasnya begitu menyadari kapan terakhir kali ia berbelanja untuk kebutuhan makanannya, jadi dengan agak berat hati Taehyung menutup pintu kulkas dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya untuk mengambil uang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pada hari ini, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, seharusnya saat ia mengambil uang tadi ia juga mengambil jaketnya. _Bodoh sekali kau Taehyung_ ujar Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, alhasil ia datang ke supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Kakinya terus melangkah mencari-cari makanan instant lainnya untuk di masukkan ke keranjang yang di bawanya, dan tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang sedang membawa sekeranjang penuh dengan kaleng beer. Taehyung dengan berani menghampiri orang tersebut dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Apa maumu ?" Tanya orang itu bahkan tanpa menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung, dan masih mengambil kaleng beer. Taehyung pun berdehem dan mengambil kaleng-kaleng beer satu-persatu lalu meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Lelaki dengan rambut hitam lekat tersebut langsung membentak Taehyung dan baru mau menengok ke arah Taehyung setelah ia meetakkan kaleng beer ke tempatnya kembali. Taehyung segera menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai seperti anak kecil yang marah, orang asing dengan rambut hitam tersebut terdiam dengan wajah bingung pada pertamanya, namun kemudian wajah bingung tersebut berubah menjadi raut kaget.

"Sepertinya kau ini masih muda, sama sepertiku... Jangan beli minuman itu, belilah sesuatu yang bermanfaat unutk tubuhmu" Ujar Taehyung layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya, orang asing itu hanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit dan kemudian pandangannya turun ke keranjang yang di bawa Taehyung dan tersenyum geli.

"Ironis sekali... Katakanlah hal tersebut pada dirimu sendiri" Taehyung pun melihat ke dalam keranjangnya sendiri dan tersadar bahwa sebagian barang yang dibelinya juga termasuk dalam hal yang tidak sehat, karena sudah kalah omongan Taehyung segera meniup poninya, itulah kebiasaannya saat sedang marah.

Tanpa ia sadari orang asing yang baru saja di omeli olehnya terdiam karena tanpa sengaja melihat warna mata Taehyung, keheningan yang menemani mereka pun hancur begitu Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi sosok berambut hitam tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba orang asing tak tahu malu tadi langsung menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"..." Mereka berdua kembali terdiam dan sosok asing tadi langsung menyibakkan poni Taehyung tanpa malu, Taehyung yang di perlakukan begitu pun langsung mendorong dada orang asing tak tahu malu yang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ia temui dan segera berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar apapun yang di belinya lalu cepat-cepat pulang.

* * *

 **~Day 3~**

Pada hari ini Taehyung dengan malasnya berjalan menghampiri satu meja ke meja lain hanya untuk mengantarkan pesanan yang di pesan oleh para pengunjung Cafe -tempatnya bekerja- Tidak adakah Cafe dimana sang pengunjung yang berjalan sendiri untuk mengambil pesanannya sendiri ? Padahal mereka sudah diberikan pelayanan dengan di buatkan makanan serta minuman yang mereka pesan.

Dan kini, Taehyung sedang membawa sebuah nampan dengan Tiramisu Cake dan minuman Green Mint yang dipesan oleh seseorang yang menduduki meja nomor 6, di saat ia sedang jengkel seperti ini, ingin sekali ia meniup poninya ke atas, namun ia tak ingin kesalahan kemarin terulang lagi di hari ini.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Ujar Taehyung yang baru saja meletakkan pesanan di meja nomor 6 dan membungkuk sekilas, lalu ia pun segera berbalik dan berjalan unutk kembali menuju dapur Cafe, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menyebabkan ia berhenti. Taehyung pun dengan gerakan cepat segera menegokkan kepalanya ke arah orang yang dengan beraninya menahannya untuk pergi.

"Kau ?!" Taehyung mendelik begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang tak punya malu itu rupanya adalah lelaki yang sama dengan yang ia tangkap basah membeli kaleng beer. Taehyung pun diam-diam memasang senyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat lelaki yang di omelinya kemarin akhirnya menyerah pada beer dan ke esokkan harinya malah datang ke Cafe memesan Tiramisu Cake dan Green Mint.

"Bagaimana ?... Apakah kau jadi membeli semua 'itu' ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil menaikkan-turunkan alisnya dua kali, orang yang kemarin ia temui pun hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan menggeleng.

Taehyung langsung terenyum senang karena ternyata selama ini ia berguna juga, lalu tanpa malu-malu Taehyung menyentuh tangan lelaki yang masih menahan lengannya, bermaksud unutk menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dengan cara halus. "Tapi kau juga harus mulai membeli makanan yang menyehatkan tubuhmu, tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau itu kurus sekali ?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu membalas perkataan lelaki asing yang tak dikenalnya "Ini sangat menggelikan dan konyol, kita adalah dua orang yang saling tak kenal dan kini kita saling berbicara bahkan saling mengingatkan untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuh... Tapi tetap saja, aku berterima kasih karena kau suda-"

"Kalau begitu siapa namamu ? Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook" Taehyung sempat mematung, karena ia sungguh dibuat kaget oleh sikap pria berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba menyebutkan namanya sendiri, mengajaknya berkenalan sambil tersenyum dan memandanginya.

Perlahan mulut Taehyung terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan meja nomor 18, jadi Taehyung segera meninggalkan pria bernama Jungkook yang sehabis ditinggal Taehyung hanya menatap tangannya yang tadi sempat di sentuh Taehyung.

"Jadi namamu Kim Taehyung" Bisik Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan terkekeh kecil, menyadari betapa konyolnya ia saat jatuh cinta.

* * *

 _ **~Day 4~**_

Taehyung berjalan dari rak satu ke rak buku lainnya, matanya dengan fokus mengamati semua buku yang di tata berjejer dengan rapi, dari besar ke kecil, dari tebal ke tipis. Taehyung suka sekali mengamati buku-buku tersebut berbaris dengan rapi. Seketika saja langkahnya terhenti dan matanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik.

Tangannya mulai terjulur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik tersebut, rupanya benda tersebut adalah sebuah buku berwarna putih dengan cover bergambar ranjang rumah sakit, jujur saja buku tersebut memiliki kesan yang terlalu sederhana, di buku yang di ambilnya juga terdapat sebuah tulisan besar yang merupakan judul dari buku tersebut.

"Caravan... Palace ?" Bisik Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri, lalu sebuah senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya, dengan mata berbinar-binar Taehyung segera menggenggam buku itu erat-erat dan pergi berjalan mencari tempat yang menurutnya cukup nyaman.

Setelah berjalan kesana-kemari, Taehyung pun akhirnya menemukan tempat nyaman tersebut, namun tempat tersebut juga ada yang sudah dengan agak sedikit ragu Taehyung maju dan menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Permisi" Bisik Taehyung, sayangnya orang yang juga menempati meja tersebut tidak mendengar bisikan Taehyung dan masih lanjut membaca buku yang berada di genggmannya.

"Permisi" Bisik Taehyung lagi, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, akhirnya orang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung, entah apakah memang hal ini sudah direncanakan oleh tuhan atau memang sebuah kebetulan, yang jelas saat ini untuk ke tiga kalinya Taehyung bertemu dengan orang yang sama berturut-turut, mungkin di tambah hari ini berarti pertemuannya dengan orang ini menjadi pertemuannya yang ke empat kalinya.

"Jungkook ?!" Orang yang di panggil Taehyung dengan sebutan Jungkook hanya tersenyum senang "Oh, jadi kau ingat namaku..." Taehyung pun ikut tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan Jungkook, itu artinya ia tak perlu malu-malu meminta izin pada Jungkook. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini ?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook pun membalasnya dengan anggukan serta senyuman, entah kenapa di depan Taehyung senyuman tersebut selalu muncul dengan sendirinya di wajah Jungkook.

"Sudah berapa kali kita bertemu terus seperti ini ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan suara yang kecil sambil terus memandangi Taehyung. "Tidak tahu, aku juga merasa akhir-akhir ini kita sering sekali bertemu, hehe" Bisik Taehyung sambil terkekeh karena menyadari kebetulan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini memang agak sedikit mengelikan, dari mereka saling bertabrakan dan kini disinilah mereka.

Setelah itu, Taehyung segera membuka buku yang di bawanya dan langsung membacanya, namun ia merasa aneh, ia merasa saat ini ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Diam-diam Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook dan dilihatnya Jungkook sedang menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil memperhatikan dirinya dan tersenyum.

"Ehem... Jungkook-ssi ?" Setelah Taehyung berdehem, Jungkook segera menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam maaf sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Taehyung hanya bisa menganggapi hal memalukan itu dengan senyum canggung. Suasana pun kembali hening dan sedikit canggung. Taehyung berusaha bersikap biasa dalam menghadapi kecanggungan yang menemani mereka.

"Taehyung-ssi ?" Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah bisikan yang menyebutkan namanya, karena penasaran Taehyung pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jungkook yang baru saja memangil namanya tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Dariman kau tahu namaku ?" Jungkook sempat terdiam sebentar untuk merangkai kalimat yang akan ia katakan di otaknya, lalu kemudian ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung unutk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan berbisik. Taehyung pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kemarin temanmu meneriakkan namamu di Cafe" Dan Taehyung segera menangguk-angguk mengerti. Taehyung hendak kembali menegakkan tubuhnya namun Jungkook tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taehyung dan kembali membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hari ini, model rambutmu berbeda, aku suka" Taehyung sempat mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang Jungkook maksud. Jungkook kemudian menunjuk mata kanannya sendiri dan barulah Taehyung mengerti, cepat-cepat Taehyung merapikan rambutnya, menata poninya ke kanan untuk menutupi mata kanannya.

Mungkin di saat ia berlari tadi, rambutnya terkena terpaan angin sehingga menyebabkan poninya membelah ke tengah, tapi jujur saja Jungkook suka model rambut Taehyung yang seperti itu, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat indahnya mata kanan Taehyung. Jungkook pun membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bertanya namun Taehyung segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook dengan wajah tertunduk.

Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung selalu menyembunyikan hal indah yang dimilikinya, namun cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu alasan dibalik hal tersebut.

* * *

 _ **~Day 5~**_

Sehabis pulang dari kerja Taehyung berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman kesukaannya, taman yang sudah ada sejak ia lahir, hanya saja taman itu kini tampak berbeda, permainan yang dulu hanya itu-itu saja kini sudah semakin banyak dan beragam, tujuan Taehyung hanyalah untuk duduk di tempat kesukaannya sambil membaca buku yang kemarin ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Ia sudah bisa membayangkan, nanti ia akan duduk di bawah pohon kesukaannya sambil membaca buku yang kemarin di pinjamnya, ahh~ betapa senangnya~

Namun di luar dari ekspetasi yang ia bayangkan, tempat favoritnya kini telah di tempati oleh seseorang yang sedang bersama seekor anjing.

Jeon Jungkook...

Lama-lama Taehyung penasaran, apakah tuhan memang menakdirkannya untuk selalu bertemu dengan Jungkook ? Karena mood membacanya kini sudah menghilang. Taehyung pun berbalik dan hendak pulang ke rumah, tapi kemudian-

"Taehyung !" Dengan terpaksa Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook dan memaksa untuk tersenyum, di lihatnya Jungkook berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, tampak seekor anjing sedang mengikutinya. Taehyung tidak tahu jenis anjing yang dimiliki Jungkook, yang jelas anjing tersebut mirip sekali seperti serigala.

Semakin dekat Jungkook ke arahnya, semakin dekat pula anjing Jungkook yang juga berjalan menuju ke arahnya, dan Taehyung melihat bahwa mata anjing tersebut juga berbeda sama sepertinya, mata kiri anjing tersebut berwarna biru cerah sedangkan mata kanannya berwarna coklat tua, sangat indah.

Anjing tersebut juga menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengerak-gerakkan ekornya ke kanan dan kiri, tampak sangat percaya diri dalam menunjukkan ke unikkannya dan bangga, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang malah menyembunyikan keindahannya. Jungkook yang menyadari kalau arah pandangan Taehyung bukan kepadanya melainkan ke anjing yang ada di sebelahnya pun tersenyum, lalu tersenyum kecil karena ia paham.

"Indah kan ?" Taehyung pun langsung kembali fokus kepadanya, dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum miris kemudian langsung menundukkan kepala. Jungkook lihat senyuman itu dan mengerti, ia pun mengelus-elus kepala anjing tersebut dan kembali menatap Taehyung.

"Kau mau coba mengelus kepalanya ?" Tawar Jungkook yang langsung membuat Taehyung kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan ragu-ragu tangan kurus berjari lentik tersebut mulai mendekat ke arah anjing dengan bulu berwarna putih milik Jungkook kemudian perlahan tangan Tahyung berhasil mengelus kepala sang anjing.

"Siapa namanya ?" Tanya Taehyung yang masih asik mengelus kepala anjing Jungkook, diam-diam Jungkook tersenyum kecil karena rupanya anjingnya ini tidak melakukan hal mengerikan pada Taehyung, aneh saja. Anjing yang biasanya selalu bersikap kasar pada orang asing yang mendekatinya tiba-tiba bersikap baik pada Taehyung.

"Aku hanya memanggilnya Blue karena matanya kirinya yang berwarna biru, bukankah warna birunya cantik ?" Ujar Jungkook yang diam-diam perkataannya tersebut menohok perasaan Taehyung. Jungkook seolah sedang menyinggung dirinya yang tidak berani menunjukan keunikan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Jungkook tersadar kalau Taehyung hanya diam sambil memperhatikan anjingnya yang masih menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian ia tersadar kalau mungkin perkataannya salah "Maaf, maksudku-"

"Apakah menurutmu mata Blue aneh dan mengerikan ?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba dan membuat Jungkook memutar otaknya untuk berpikir mencari jawaban yang sekiranya tidak menyinggung perasaan Taehyung.

"Aneh ? Hal indah seperti kau bilang aneh ? Hal seperti ini sangatlah langka dan menakjubkan" Taehyung tertegun saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

" _Jungkook tak berpikir hal seperti ini aneh, tapi kenapa dulu semua orang berpikir kalau hal seperti ini sangat aneh dan menyeramkan ?"_ Pikir Taehyung.

"Kau juga" Lagi-lagi Taehyung terdiam, ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Jungkook kali ini, di lihatnya Jungkook yang tersenyum dan memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan lembut, tatapan penuh kelembutan yang mengingatkannya pada sang ibu.

"Boleh aku tanya, kenapa kau menyembunyikan keunikkan itu ?" Jungkook dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung. Taehyung ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook namun ia masih merasa sedikit ragu, bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya Jungkook juga akan menghindarinya karena ia menyeramkan.

"Aku... Aku hanya ta-tak ingin semu-semua orang berpikir aku ane-" Omongan Taehyung terhenti karena Jungkook langsung menyingkirkan helai-helai poni yang menutupi mata kanan Taehyung dan kemudian mengecup mata tersebut dengan sedikit lama. Lagi-lagi Taehyung terdiam karena yang ada di otaknya sekarang hanyalah blank, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat menghadapi situasi seperti ini,karena ia benar-benar tidak berpengalaman.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya ? Padahal aku menyukainya" Dan di hari kelima sejak pertemuan awalnya dengan Jungkook, akhirnya kini ia berhasil menemukan sosok yang akan menyukai keunikkannya seperti yang ibunya katakan dan ia tak pernah menyangka kalau pemuda tampan seperti Jungkook lah yang akan menyukainya, terlalu awal memang, tapi kita tidak tahu kapan cinta akan datang, bukan ? Tepat di hari kelimanya Taehyung bertemu dengan Jungkook. Taehyung jatuh cinta pada pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Jika kau tidak berani menunjukkan matamu pada yang lainnya, setidaknya tunjukan saja padaku" Dan Taehyung tanpa ragu segera mengiyakan ucapan Jungkook. Jungkook pun kini berhasil menemukan hal yang paling indah yang sudah lama ia cari dan ia menemukan hal indah itu ada pada...

 ** _Mata Kim Taehyung_**

End

Yang udah baca tolong di Follow, Favorite, and Review buat menghargai authornya, hehe...Bye~

XOXO-KIMMY


End file.
